Amigo Secreto
by Lady Jeh
Summary: Uma pequena brincadeira muda completamente o Natal de Sara e Catherine. Femslash C/S. Presente de Natal para Izabella G.D.


_**Declaração: **Os personagens [infelizmente] não me pertencem._

_**Feliz Natal, Izabella!**_

_**Esta fic é um presente para uma pessoa incrível que eu conheci esse ano, a Izabella. Ela me ajudou e me deu grande força e incentivo.**_

_**Bella, obrigada pelo apoio e amizade; obrigada por me entender... e obrigada por perder seu tempo conversando comigo! Tu é demais, guria!**_

_**Espero que goste dessa fic, é meu singelo presentinho de Natal pra ti!**_

_**Um beijo e Feliz Natal!**_

_**Amigo secreto**_

_**-20 de Dezembro.**_

- Ei, Sara! - parei imediatamente no meio do corredor ao ouvir a voz familiar chamando meu nome. Greg Sanders. Me virei bem a tempo de vê-lo tropeçar e quase cair, enquanto corria desajeitado para me alcançar - Espere! Eu tenho que falar com você!

- Tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Não precisa correr, cara! - disse entre risos.

- Ah... É que você não estava me ouvindo... então... - continuou ele, ofegante.

- Certo, atleta. O que você queria falar comigo? Já saíram os resultados da toxicologia, é isso?

- Não, não é isso. É que... eu estava pensando... o que você vai fazer no Natal? - a pergunta me pegou de surpresa, eu não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

- Hmm... Olha, Greg... Eu não sou a pessoa mais religiosa do mundo, então... - respondi vagamente.

- Ah não! Chega dessa desculpa esfarrapada, Sara. Não precisa gostar do Natal pra se ter um bom feriado. Por que a gente não sai? Ouvi dizer que o Ecklie vai dar uma folga pra todo mundo do departamento.

- Desculpa, Greg... O Grissom já me perguntou se eu podia cobrir o turno com ele dia vinte e cinco e eu disse que não tinha problema, que eu podia ficar aqui - comecei a me explicar. Greg pareceu se entristecer um pouco com a notícia - O departamento nunca pode ficar vazio... Las Vegas não vai parar pelo feriado - acrescentei com um sorriso sem graça - Além disso, esse é meu lugar favorito do mundo.

Ele suspirou.

- Tá bom. Você é quem sabe. Mas está sendo uma grande idiota em ficar aqui, você sabe disso.

Eu sorri.

- Talvez na próxima vez, Greg - disse sorrindo.

Assisti meu amigo desaparecer em uma das salas do laboratório. Ele sempre me deixava mais feliz, mas eu não poderia passar o Natal com ele. Sempre evitei essas datas, por mais que o passado estivesse distante eu ainda não conseguia esquecê-lo. Queria não me lembrar mais do dia em que meu pai chegou em casa sóbrio, levou-me em seu colo até o quintal na frente da casa e me apresentou meu presente de Natal: uma bicicleta novinha. Não foi uma surpresa, eu já tinha ouvido ele conversar com minha mãe sobre os presentes de Natal, mas isso não tornou a ocasião um acontecimento menos incrível do que realmente foi.

Naquele dia, meu pai realmente pareceu ser meu pai. Sem bebidas, sem gritos, sem dor nem hospital. Foi apenas o dia de Natal em que ele me ensinou a andar de bicicleta.

Não gostava de lembrar do meu único Natal de verdade, por que isso sempre me fazia procurar alguém para colocar toda a culpa. As coisas aconteceram daquele jeito e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar e lembrar daquilo não ajudava em nada.

Grissom já havia me convidado para ficar de plantão no turno da noite de Natal, ninguém mais queria o posto e, de qualquer maneira, eu não tinha planos. Era uma boa ideia. Além disso, ficar sozinha com Grissom há muito tempo já não me deixava tensa ou inquieta, felizmente o que eu senti por ele já tinha sido superado - e com uma facilidade que nem mesmo eu esperava ser possível.

Continuei caminhando até o final do corredor olhando apenas para a pequena pilha de papéis que eu carregava nas mãos, quando de repente esbarrei no corpo delicado de Catherine. Seu perfume invadiu minhas narinas e o contato com ela me fez estremecer por um instante. Segurei-a pelos ombros antes que caísse e, então, permanecemos por poucos segundos olhando uma nos olhos da outra. Senti como se aquelas piscinas azuis quisessem me dizer algo. Algo que não puderia ser dito em voz alta. Antes que eu pudesse evitar ela fugiu do meu controle, abaixou-se e começou a recolher todos os papéis que eu tinha deixado cair e espalhar-se pelo chão. Fiz o mesmo. Abaixei-me ao seu lado e ajudei-a.

- Pode deixar que eu faço isso, Cat - falei em voz baixa. Ela voltou a me fitar quando minhas mãos tocaram as suas - Obrigada... E desculpe.

- Claro...

Dei as costas e continuei meu caminho. Prestes a dar o quarto passo, ouvi a voz de Catherine chamar meu nome.

- Ah... Sara!

Virei meu corpo parcialmente e respondi:

- Sim, Catherine?

- O que vai fazer no sábado? - novamente a pergunta inesperada, mas eu duvidava que Catherine tivesse os mesmos propósitos que Greg, ela tinha uma filha com a qual seria mais apropriado passar o Natal.

- Hmm... Sábado é Natal.

- Ah... É verdade, eu tinha me esquecido disso... - Ela fez uma careta franzindo o cenho, acho que culpando-se pela falta de lembrança.

Eu sorri para ela e comecei a caminhar novamente.

Isso não podia ser o que eu achava que era! Catherine me chamaria para sair? Não, não... Essas coisas não acontecem comigo. Quer dizer, alguém de que eu realmente gosto perceber que eu estou lá, ou mais do que isso, me convidar para sair. Isso definitivamente não aconteceria, eu devia ter confundido tudo.

Ao longo dos meses, minha atração por Catherine vinha aumentando e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era assisti-la tomar conta dos meus pensamentos, tentando ao máximo bloquear tudo o que eu sentisse por ela. Não queria voltar a me sentir desprezada como quando Grissom se recusou a se envolver, mas as coisas entre Catherine e eu caminhavam para um final e eu sabia disso. Bom ou ruim, mas um final.

As vezes - muitas vezes - eu tinha a impressão de que Catherine já sabia de tudo, que ela tinha pleno conhecimento do que eu sentia por ela. Mas eu me acostumaria se ela apenas estivesse ignorando os fatos para não ter problemas comigo ou com o trabalho.

Nossas brigas eram cada vez mais comuns e agitadas, sendo assim, as coisas só pioravam: toda vez que brigávamos eu me dividia entre a vontade quase incontrolável de agarrá-la e jogá-la contra uma parede ao beijá-la e o senso de que isso não poderia acontecer. Quanto mais eu lutava contra isso, mais difícil era suportar o desejo de fazer todos os meus sonhos reais.

Mas um imprevisto, poucos dias mais tarde, me fez mudar de ideia quanto a permanecer calada.

_**XXX**_

_**-23 de Dezembro**_

Estávamos todos na sala do supervisor, esperando as novas atribuições para a noite, quando Ecklie entrou na sala com seu habitual jeito mau-educado de ser. Sem nem se preocupar em bater na porta começou a comunicar os planos para o final de ano do laboratório.

- Preciso falar com vocês sobre... - ele começou, mas logo Grissom o interrompeu:

- Claro que você pode entrar, Ecklie. Não precisa bater na porta.

Ecklie dirigiu-lhe um olhar assassino, mas não deu muita importância e continuou:

- Como todos sabem, estamos na semana do Natal e já na próxima será o Ano Novo. Então, antes que todos comecem a fazer planos baseados em rumores estúpidos que ouvi pelos corredores, - disse Ecklie, deliberadamente dirigindo-se a Greg - vim avisá-los que vocês não receberão folga pelo dia vinte e cinco de dezembro... - antes que terminasse de falar, o som de sua voz foi abafado pelos lamentos e protestos de quase todos que estavam na sala.

- Você só pode ter ficado louco! Eu tenho uma filha que está esperando por isso! Além disso, tenho certeza que todos aqui tem uma vida social! - exclamou Catherine devidamente irritada. Fixei meu olhar no chão, envergonhada por não ter planejado nada para o feriado.

- Acalmem-se todos! Calma! - Ecklie tentava controlar a situação - Nós faremos da seguinte maneira: dia vinte e quatro toda a equipe de CSIs do turno da noite receberá seu dia de folga, mas dia vinte e cinco todos trabalham para que o turno do dia possa ter sua folga também - e completou com um sorriso sádico: - Las Vegas não pode parar só por que é feriado - Greg imediatamente me fuzilou apenas com o olhar.

Todos continuaram a reclamar. A proposta de Ecklie não tornava a situação menos digna. Passaram o resto do turno tentando convencer-lo a devolver o Natal da equipe, mas ele era irredutível e não se importava nem um pouco com qualquer um dos que ficariam ali. O esforço foi em vão.

Faltava apenas meia-hora para que o turno acabasse, quando Greg atravessou a porta da sala de análise onde eu estava com Hodges verificando os últimos detalhes de um caso:

- Finalmente eu encontrei vocês! Anda, todo mundo está na sala de descanso combinando o amigo secreto do Natal e...

- Como é? Amigo secreto? - Hodges o interrompeu.

- É... já que vamos todos ficar presos aqui no Natal, qual é o problema? - Greg deu de ombros. Não era exatamente o que ele queria, mas conhecendo Greg, ele não perderia a oportunidade de fazer festa. E continuou: - Vamos lá, Sara! Você me deve essa... Depois daquele seu "Las Vegas não vai parar por causa do feriado" - ele começou a me imitar me fazendo rir.

Greg chegou mais perto, agarrou minha mão e começou a me arrastar porta a fora, chamando por Hodges:

- Você também, Hodges! Precisamos de um número par de pessoas pra dar certo!

Na sala de descanso, a equipe nos esperava: Grissom, Warrick, Nick, Jim e Catherine. Seria nosso amigo secreto. Nas mãos pálidas de Catherine, estavam vários papeizinhos que deviam ter o nome de cada um de nós.

A loira caminhou até mim e disse:

- Você é a primeira a sortear - ela olhou para mim e depois para suas próprias mãos e completou: - Boa sorte!

- A sorte não existe - respondi-lhe.

Escolhi o único papel cujo verso não estava em branco, parecia que já tinham lhe usado para imprimir alguma coisa no computador. Era o único sujo, os outros eram pedaços de folhas de ofício em branco - escritos apenas no interior, claro.

O restante da equipe, um por um, foram tirando seus papéis até não sobrar mais nenhum.

- Certo. Então, sábado nos encontramos aqui neste mesmo horário para trocar os presentes - concluiu Warrick.

Todos concordaram.

Antes de sair da sala, abri meu papel com o nome do meu amigo-secreto.

_"Catherine"_

Certo. Isto é um bom motivo para não permanecer calada.

_**XXX**_

_**-24 de Dezembro.**_

Minha mente estava um turbilhão. Eu tinha que pensar em um bom presente para Catherine, algo que ela realmente fosse gostar e, ao mesmo tempo, uma coisa que demostrasse tudo o que eu sentia por ela.

Estava apenas vagando pela rua em meu inesperado dia de folga, quando passei em frente a uma loja de chocolates artesanais e tive a ideia do presente perfeito.

Mandei que fizessem um chocolate e colocassem em uma caixa enfeitada, a mais bonita que da loja.

Pareceria apenas mais um presente impessoal de colegas de trabalho, mas ela se surpreenderia ao ver que era mais do que isso.

_**XXX**_

_**-25 de Dezembro.**_

O turno que fomos obrigados a fazer naquele dia definitivamente foi o mais longo de toda a minha vida. Parecia interminável, os ponteiros do relógio não se mexiam e quando eu achava que o caso em que estava trabalhando tinha se resolvido, surgiam novas evidencias, novas interpretações e tudo mudava apenas para que eu tivesse mais horas de trabalho.

Eu era a pessoa mais ansiosa que eu conhecia e não tinha nada a ver com perder o Natal, eu queria que o fim do turno chegasse para presentear meu amigo-secreto. Minha ansiedade era confusa, eu queria muito falar com Catherine, mas o receio de ser rejeitada ainda me assombrava e eu não sabia muito bem como proceder quanto a isso. De qualquer maneira, meu presente já estava embrulhado e muito bem guardado. Felizmente, era tarde demais para desistir.

O momento da entrega dos presentes chegou e a equipe se reuniu novamente na sala de descanso como fora combinado no dia anterior. Sem a permissão para bebidas alcoólicas em ambiente de trabalho, festejamos com refrigerante e alguns salgadinhos que a mãe de Nick mandou.

Greg foi o primeiro a entregar seu presente:

- Bem, o meu amigo-secreto é uma pessoa incrível. Ele nunca esqueceu que, além de crimes, nós lidamos com pessoas aqui... E eu sempre imaginei ele com chapéu e botas de faroeste!

Nick se levantou para pegar seu presente das mãos de Greg, assim que todos disseram seu nome.

- O meu amigo secreto - começou Nick - tem uma quedinha por caça-niqueis, mas ele é o melhor jogador de black-jack que eu conheço... É um amigo de verdade. Warrick.

Warrick era o próximo a se pronunciar:

- Ok, vamos lá... Eu já tive que provar duas coisas muito importantes para o meu amigo-secreto. A primeira, foi que eu não tive culpa na morte de Holly Gibbs - Catherine olhou para mim um pouco entristecida com a lembrança. Warrick completou: - E a segunda, foi que não existe Combustão Espontânea, Sara!

Levantei, abracei Warrick ao som dos risos de todos e peguei meu embrulho, protestando:

- Você sabe que é perfeitamente possível.

- É. É sim - concordou sarcástico.

Minha vez. Eu não sabia exatamente o que falar, mas consegui seguir em frente:

- O meu amigo-secreto tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi... e é a única de nós todos que sabe rebolar - Greg riu baixo. Eu tinha toda a atenção de Catherine agora e isso me deixou hipnotizada, quase me esquecia de respirar - Ela é linda e inteligente ao mesmo tempo - Catherine sorriu para mim.

- Cat, vai lá! É você! - gritou Warrick.

Catherine veio em minha direção.

- Ela vai ser a próxima chefona! É por isso que a Sara está querendo agradar ela! - ouvi Nick brincar.

Ela me abraçou. Eu envolvi meus braços em sua cintura, senti seu cheiro novamente em mim, por um pequeno instante tive a impressão de que ela beijava levemente meu pescoço. Separei-nos rapidamente quando percebi que o abraço já não parecia tão fraternal. Ela pegou sua caixa com o presente e eu voltei para o meu lugar.

Assim que a entrega dos presentes terminou, Catherine abriu a caixinha de chocolates que eu havia lhe dado. Pareceu um pouco desapontada com a natureza do presente, como eu achei que seria. Um presente aparentemente impessoal. Aparentemente.

Assisti em silêncio sua expressão de surpresa ao descobrir o cartão que eu havia lhe deixado junto com o embrulho. Franziu o cenho com inquietação ao ler o que eu escrevera nele:

_"Catherine, isto é apenas parte do seu presente. Não fale nada, nem mostre-o a ninguém. Apenas vá até o endereço que estou lhe pedindo._

_Sara."_

Depois me olhou fixamente como já lhe era de costume, mas seguiu as instruções de não falar nada. Não contestou, nem ao menos se dirigiu a mim novamente, mesmo quando todos já haviam saído e sobrara apenas nós.

Igualmente, eu saí em silêncio.

O endereço que eu tinha lhe mandado no bilhete era o de uma cobertura - uma suíte incrível que um velho amigo me emprestara para aquele dia. Quando cheguei, tudo estava pronto: a champanhe, os lençóis, a iluminação baixa - apenas alguns abajures e velas acesas - , faltava apenas que a dona dos meus pensamentos chegasse.

Contudo, o que eu mais gostava naquela cobertura é que uma das paredes era completamente de vidro transparente. Era simplesmente perfeito! De lá eu podia ver o espetáculo das luzes dos maiores cassinos tornarem-se apenas pontinhos brilhosos no escuro da noite.

Permaneci no fundo da suíte, de frente para o grande vitral. Com as mãos nos bolsos eu admirava a paisagem urbana e esperava por Catherine, quando ouvi o barulho da maçaneta da porta virando.

Era ela. Eu torcia para que fosse ela, para que eu não tivesse me iludido com mentiras estúpidas novamente.

Ouvi o barulho de seus saltos batendo no chão, enquanto caminhava. Ouvi sua voz doce sussurrar em minha orelha depois de mordê-la. Senti suas mãos fecharem-se em torno de minha cintura.

- Bem... Eu já estou aqui, Sara.

Meus lábios inevitavelmente curvaram-se em um sorriso diante do tom da sua voz: baixa e rouca.

Me virei e, ficando de frente para ela, tirei as mãos dos bolsos. Levei um dos braços em torno de sua silhueta fina; minha outra mão guardava-lhe mais um presente: uma pequena flor. Ergui a flor entre nós duas. Catherine inclinou-se para sentir seu cheiro, tomou-a em suas mãos e, terminando de fechar a distância mínima que ainda se impunha entre nós, beijou-me. Seus lábios roçando nos meus delicadamente, enquanto suas mãos vagavam entre meu pescoço e meus cabelos.

Seu cheiro, seu gosto, tudo nela era perfeito. Tanto que meus olhos inundaram-se de lágrimas.

Nossos lábios se separaram apenas quando a necessidade de respirar superou o desejo.

- Quanta sorte eu ter sorteado você no amigo-secreto - declarei.

- A sorte não existe - retrucou, enquanto um sorriso despontava em seu rosto.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu sabia que escolheria o único papel diferente. Por isso escrevi meu nome nele.

Ri baixinho, enquanto beijava-lhe a pele macia do seu pescoço.

- Sabe, agora _esse_ é meu lugar favorito do mundo inteiro - eu disse, olhando no azul profundo dos olhos dela.

- E por quê?

- Por que você está aqui.

_**XXX**_

_**-26 de Dezembro.**_

Senti os primeiros raios de sol atravessarem a janela do quarto e chegarem até meu rosto. Não era quente o suficiente para me deixar aquecida num inverno como aquele, mas eu não precisava de sol para me esquentar tendo Catherine em meus braços. Ela suspirava em seu sono tranquilo, enquanto me abraçava e repousava sua cabeça na minha clavícula. Respirei fundo e senti seu cheiro impregnado em mim... Minha paz, meu paraíso estava ali, debruçada sobre mim e era tudo o que eu tinha desejado dia após dia.

Viajando nesses pensamentos, não percebi que Catherine acordava. Lentamente levantou de bruços e apoiou seu corpo nos cotovelos, de frente para mim.

- Bom dia! - ela sussurrou, mais sonolenta do que eu.

Percebi que eu encontrara tudo o que queria. Agora, aqueles dias não haveriam mais de ser evitados.

- Esqueci de dizer uma coisa - falei.

- O quê? - perguntou ela, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Feliz Natal! - Eu sorri.

- Feliz Nata!

_**N/A.: **Ei! Já que está aqui, que tal me deixar um review? Anda, não vai demorar nada! Quero saber o que você achou!_


End file.
